Changed forever (to be one love story)
by 8011sm
Summary: Rose is a 14 year old orphane who is forced to move in with her aunt Layla after her brothers die. (Sorry I suck at summaries, please leave me ideas in the comments)


**prologue**

A brisk breeze sent chills dancing down my spine as I walked through the dark streets of Toronto, Ontario. It was getting late and I wanted to get to Bell's house before 9:00. I was meeting there with Jordan, Christian, Jessica, and Edward.

I had a small group of friends. Isabelle, we call her Bell, is the shyest of our group. She didn't talk a lot but had long dirty blond hair that reached her waist and hazel eyes with gold flecks in them. Her boyfriend, Edward, is very high spirited and kind. He had tanned skinned and jet black hair, with out of place green eyes. He came from the Dominican republic five years ago. Christian is a skater and is really chill with everything. He is definitively a lady's man with brown hair and dark blue eyes, all the girls in school want him (in lauding me I have a huge crush on him). Jessica, or as we call her Jess, she has brown hair that she died black and green eyes. She always has a boyfriend or is flirting with some one. I mean really we are all just fourteen, in September we will be in our first year of high school. Luckily we finished school a few days ago and it is still June. Jordan. How in the universe can I describe him. Most probably by calling him a loud outgoing perv. Sorry but all he says is dirty jokes. We dated a while back but I just wasn't feeling it so we split we are still best friends though, everything went back to normal. Btw he has light brown hair that looks dirt blond and hazel eyes. And then comes me Rosetta (i go by rose) I on the other hand am a troublemaker, rebel and a "bad girl"! It's what you can expect from a girl who's parents got shot when she was eight months old and lives with her ten older brothers. Yep I'm the youngest of eleven. Mom and dad were busy! I never liked being told what to do, especially by teachers and older kids. I would always talk back to the teachers and play pranks in class. I was considered a bad girl because I dated Jordan for a few months during the school year. and I smoke when I get stressed or sad. It has been a habit that I'm trying to brake. Oh yah I have dark blue eyes and dirty brown hair with blond, green, dark blue, and dark purple highlights in it.

After walking for a few more minutes I saw Bell's house in the distance. I ran up to it and there stood bell in a pink crop top that said young, wild and free and short shorts, with a oversized striped cardigan on top, with one inches heeled booties. Jess was also already there and had a white crop that said Only the good die young and really short shorts. She had black two inch ankle boots on her feet. I quickly looked down at my outfit which was a navy blue tight crop top from American apparel and black short shorts, with black booties on my feet. I also had my brothers old black and white varsity jacket on over top. Christian, Edward and Jordan soon appeared all wearing leather jackets and jeans. Christian also had his skateboard. "Well we should probably he'd over,"Jess exclaimed when the boys arrived. "K! Lets bounce!" Jordan exclaimed turning in the direction of our classmate Daniels house. There was an end of school year party starting in ten minutes and I didn't want to be late so I jumped on Jordan's back and ordered him to run me to the party because I couldn't run in heels. We got there in five minutes and the party was already in full swing. Music was blasting through the walls and there were people dancing around and talking. "We're going to get some drinks!" Edward said grabbing Bells hand. "Okay! Just to remember not to have to much fun!" Jordan called after them. Bell ran back and smacked Jordan on the back of his head before he quickly brought his arms up in surrender. "Screw you!" She said to him before running back to Edward smiling. Jess, Christian, Jordan an I danced around and talked for a good hour. The a slow song came on and we moved to the side of the room

"hey rose," I herd from behind me I turned around and saw Christian standing there looking really nervous "Yah," I said.

"Would you maybe, possibly want to dance with me?"

A huge smile spread across my face.

"I would love to" I said graving his hand and pulling him into the centre of the dance floor. We slow dances together and got really close almost like we were hugging. When the song ended Christian grabbed my hand and pulled me into the back yard. It was empty and really quiet. "Um! Rose! I have been... Well I have...ireallylikeyouandhaveforalongtimewillyoubemygirlfriend?" He said really quickly. At first I didn't know what he said then I realized he asked me to be his girlfriend. A huge smile lit up my face and I raped my arms around his neck. Than I slowly leaned in and kissed him. Strait on the mouth. It lasted about ten seconds then I pulled away and rested my forehead on his. "Does that answer your question?" I asked him then started laughing at his surprised expression. Than he leaned in a and kissed me again. "Get some!" I herd Jordan shout we pulled away and looked over at our friends looking at us with smiles on their faces. We all started laughing really hard when a sound rang through the air that changed my life forever. Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! The sound of gunshots! We all became silent. It was usually pretty peaceful around here. We quickly went inside and went up to one of the bedrooms so that the six of us could get away from the sounds of the party. We sat there in silence. I was sitting on Christians lap resting my head on his chest, Jordan and Jess sat on opposite sides of the room leading on the walls, while Edward and bell sat hand in hand beside each other leaning on the bed. After about five minutes my phone went off.

Phone covo:

me: hello

?: hi rose its your brothers girlfriend Nicole (she cries)

Me: what's wrong

Nicole: did you hear those gun shots

Me: yah

Nicole: those were fired at all your brothers

Me: WHAT

Nicole: I'm so sorry

(She is crying her eyes out now)

(I hang up)

End of phone convo

I turned around and cried into Christians chest. "Rosie what's wrong?" He asked hugging me. I looked up at him and told him what changed my life forever. "My brothers are died!"


End file.
